


Irresistible

by Chestnut_NOLA



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_NOLA/pseuds/Chestnut_NOLA
Summary: It was his own fault, he was the masochist who’d fallen in love with the worst possible person in existence and he couldn’t even find it in himself to be angry about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fusterya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/gifts).



> My thanks to the lovely and talented, xphil98197 for her work to beta this story.

 

 

The clench of his tired frame relaxed with the deep heated pulses of the jets hammering at his sore muscles. He started slightly at the whisper of the shower curtain unfurling before large strong hands flowed down his back, from shoulders to hips, homing in to encase his small buttocks in their firm grip.

“007,” he murmured. His lips curled at the tightening sensation in his groin, his cock starting to fill and throb, a Pavlovian response to his lover’s touch. It was inevitable, and seemed unending, but still so satisfying after six months.

“Q,” James rumbled, nuzzling Q’s damp nape.

“When did you sneak in?” he asked, arching at the slight sting of the nip given to his neck.

The tips of James’ fingers curled into his cleft, brushing over his sensitive hole before pressing gently along his perineum, sparking potent lust to shiver through Q’s frame.

“Hmmm… thirty minutes ago,” James said placing a kiss behind Q’s ear.

Q stilled, eyes closed under the streaming water at the ramification of his lover’s statement. “You’ve been home for a half an hour? Where the bloody hell were you hiding, and why?”

Hands smoothed around to grasp his hips as James plastered his bulk against Q’s back, the tips of his fingers just burrowed into the inky curls surrounding Q’s sex. The sizable hard cock (Q loved taking a ride on regularly) was nestled against his buttocks when James replied, “Not telling… as to why, Q you were walking around the flat in just your pants, and then without your pants. No other explanation is necessary, I’m sure.”

Q knew if he hadn’t already been rosy from the hot water, his flushed face would’ve given away his embarrassment at being watched puttering around the flat in the all together. It should creep him out, being watched by his invisible blue-eyed paramour, but the feel of James’ body surrounding his own distracted him from thinking about it for more than a second.

James’ firm cock, pressed fully between the cheeks of his arse.

“Well, I’m sure you enjoyed yourself, 007,” he stated primly, trying to contain the shudder of arousal at the feel of that prick rubbing against the delicate skin of his bottom.

“The view was gorgeous, Q.” James’ hands stroked down his hips, teasing the base of Q’s cock as they passed by, before testing the slight muscles of his thighs. “Your skin’s always so bloody soft.”

Q didn’t know what to say to that statement as James’ hands swept up his torso to wrap loosely around his waist and chest. James just held him, quiet with his cheek pressed against Q’s own under the streaming water, his breaths soft in Q’s ear. It made him feel adored, to have that quiet attention from James Bond, setting alight a fluttering deep in his tum. He wasn’t use to it, and the lovesick feelings he had for his agent were difficult to wrap his head around. The casual relationship he had with James left no room for the maudlin notion of love. Q was under no illusions as to James Bond’s ability to allow himself to love anyone. Trust, yes, Q had that from his lover, but deeper feelings beyond the friendship and physical lust for each other they shared, he knew might be an impossibility for the agent.

Turning in the arms wrapped around him, Q took in the vision of golden skin and sky blue eyes for a moment. It seemed James had returned in one piece, with no bruises or cuts to show from his mission. He ran his hands up the hard sinew of James’ torso, gently feeling along his ribs to be sure, but his lover was unscathed, watching Q’s study with a slight quirk to his lips, amused.

James always seemed to be amused by Q, at least most of the time, though why the agent found him comical, Q couldn’t guess.

“Satisfied, Q?”

Releasing a put-upon sigh, Q retorted, “We’ll see, 007.”

He received a broad grin in return for his cheek, before being pulled into a fervent kiss. Q surrendered to it, wrapping his arms around James, allowing his mouth to be coaxed open with a soft tug to his hair. The kiss was gentle, with their tongues delving and retreating, a tease with the added comfort of two people who’d been together in this way for a time. The knowledge of what James’ enjoyed was in the forefront of Q’s mind, and reciprocated in the attentive actions of a lover who appreciated Q’s wants, as well as his own.

James’ hands grazed down Q’s back, homing in on the round globes of his arse again with a satisfied hum. Q couldn’t blame James for being obsessed with his buttocks. They were small, but a perfect combination of firm and pert, and as James had stated on numerous occasions, ‘a delightful handful’.

Q gave James’ plush bottom lip a nip, pumping his hips against James’ own to assuage the insistent throbbing in his cock. The grip on his bottom clenched with a hitched breath from his lover, and the kiss became consuming, passionate and deep, setting Q’s nipples to tighten and pulse in time with the deep ache in his cock and balls.

James Bond knew how to kiss. Of course with the addition of hot and wet naked skin rubbing against him, 007’s prowess in the kissing department could be called into question, if Q hadn’t already experienced James’ kisses with his clothes on. The man was talented in everything he did, but especially in the coitus department. It was maddening, distracting Q from his work on occasion. Luckily, James Bond took his job seriously, and only bewildered Q with his superpower when they were off the job. England would fall otherwise, Q was sure.

Q arched into that solid form with a gasp, clutching the back of James’ head, as his hips were pulled in hard, his slight behind receiving another tight squeeze as their cocks rubbed together harshly. Q had to tear his mouth away to grab some much-needed air, but James’ lips nipping down his throat made the task difficult to achieve.

“Can I wash your hair?” he asked, pulling back a bit to rake his azure eyes over Q’s face.

“I suppose, if you must,” Q murmured, as formally as he could around his gasping breaths.

That silly smirk was back, and Q just had to kiss it off James’ mouth. That mouth was always sensual, those full lips built to be kissed, but now, even more so, red and swollen with an unconscious pout from Q’s desire.

James would not be deterred from his goal, however, and Q was thwarted from delving deeply into that addictive mouth. Q sputtered as he was unceremoniously shoved under the stream by hard hands, his soaked hair blanketing over his eyes.

James just raised an impudent eyebrow at him once Q pushed his fringe out of his face; the man already had the shampoo in hand, grinning at Q’s frown. If his cock hadn’t been so bloody hard, Q would’ve shoved the blue-eyed menace out of the bath for the manhandling.

“Turn around Q,” James ordered, his grin widening at Q’s huff of vexation.

It was his own fault, he was the masochist who’d fallen in love with the worst possible person in existence, and he couldn’t even find it in himself to be angry about it. He loved James Bond too deeply not to accept the teasing, so turned his back as ordered, shivering as the tingles in his loins ascended with the water cascading over his torso.

James pulled Q hips back a bit, nestling his cock against Q’s buttocks again.

“You’re beautiful like this, Q.”

The reverent whispered words, shocked Q mute. James had never said those words to him before; he’d known, of course, that James found him attractive. The regular sex had made that plain to him, but James Bond saying words like that to him, almost loving in tone, had not been expected, ever.

He still couldn’t think of a word to say, when strong fingers rubbed along his scalp, the scent of apples strong in the humid space of the bath. His eyes closed involuntarily, arching at the ecstasy of having his head massaged by strong fingers. James was pulling and tugging at the dark mess of Q’s hair, scratching and pressing, setting Q’s skin alight at the attention. Slick hands kneaded his nape and the top of his shoulders, causing him to grunt in satisfied relaxation. He was gently pressed back under the water, soap running softly down his frame, with James’ fingers scrubbing strongly through his locks.

Q bowed his head forward, allowing his lover to do as he wished, melting into the sensations of hot water and firm hands. His body was pliable, allowing James to manipulate Q’s frame as he wished. Soon a soapy flannel was running over his skin, paying particular attention to his buttocks, and the cleft between them. The gentle press of the cloth on that tender area sent a deep thrum of pleasure to resonate through his prick.

James didn’t leave any patch of Q’s skin untouched, even his feet received loving attention with James squatting in front of him, his cock and balls heavy and full between the spread of his muscular thighs. Q found the sight almost more than he could endure, so close to coming with that lush mouth hovering over his own cock, tormenting.

Fingertips glided up his legs, interrupting the flow of the water, tickling, and Q grabbed that golden head in his own hands. “Please…”

Q hips were gripped tight and he shouted in shock, his body bowing as James took his cock down, almost to the root, with a contented hum. The strong, heated suction had Q’s toes curling on the tiles. He couldn’t look away from the sight of James’ lips stretched around his cock, water droplets glistening in his golden hair, his eyes closed with the pleasure of having Q in his mouth evident on the sharp planes of his handsome face. James spread a hand over his behind, pulling Q’s cock in deep, encouraging him to thrust into the slick warmth, while fingers gently tugged at his balls, setting a prickling wave of ecstasy cresting in his loins.

He was gasping harshly watching that bobbing head, feeling the rapture of that wet warmth sheathing his cock. Q’s legs were trembling, trying to refrain from thrusting too hard. He just wanted to burrow into that talented mouth. James’ tongue circling around the glands with each retreating pull had Q babbling nonsense into the moist air with his hands clenching on James’ ridiculously attractive ears in encouragement.

James slowly pulled off, making Q’s eyes cross when his tongue swirled slowly one final time around the head of his cock.

“Perfect, am I?” James chuckled.

“What?” he asked breathless as the height of orgasm was interrupted with a final stroke to his balls. “What are you on about?”

“You said I was perfect, Q.” James’ mouth still lingered close to Q’s prick, with a smug smirk curling the edges of those swollen lips.

“We’ll your mouth is perfect, whether or not the rest of you is… still needs to be determined,” Q replied, hating the way his voice had become a breathy hushed whisper, rather than his normal precise tone and diction. He was bloody well shaking with James looking up at him. Q was so close to coming all over the agent’s face without another touch that his abdomen seized in a conscious effort to stop it from happening.

All the while, James watched him, eyes blown black with desire, taking in the quivering mess he’d made of Q.

Irritated he’d hardly touched James yet, Q gave those silly ears another firm tug, receiving a sweet grin in response to the silent demand. Of course, James Bond never followed orders to the letter, and rather than flowing to a stand quickly, as was Q’s intent, he slowly worked his way up the porcelain flushed skin in front of him. His focused touches were not helping Q’s shuddering arousal to subside at all. With the hot water thrumming down on Q’s shoulders, the downy trail of hair above his loins received a sweet nuzzle, his belly button was kissed and nipped, before more kisses were gently given up the length of his tum. James rubbed his face against Q’s chest before causing him to arch into the suckling heat that soon surrounded the nipple over his heart. Q’s clutching hands spasmed at the back of James’ neck with the sensation of sweet suction.

Beside himself, the pleasurable throbbing in his groin almost painful, Q pulled that devious mouth to his, delving in deep, enjoying the taste and warmth, turning the tables by encasing James’ cock in a firm grip. Q gave a satisfied sigh, accepting the grunt he received at the touch. Wet, the skin of James’ cock was like silk under Q’s fingers, the heat and hardness under his hand thrumming with his exploration. He soon had James pulling away from his mouth to catch a breath, the strong flanks under his hands humping in time with Q’s pumping grip. Q smiled when he tore a groan out of James’ throat by playing with the sensitive nerves under the fat head of that lovely cock, before stroking down the shaft to test the weight of his lover’s heavy balls.

James pulled him brutally into another kiss, pushing his back against the cold tiles with a slap, capturing Q’s exclamation in his mouth.

“Tell me you have supplies in here, Q,” James demanded, not giving him time to reply with another deep kiss, lightly yanking Q’s dark locks, desperate.

Q gave James’ butt cheek a swat in punishment, which only seemed to inflame his lover further as he roughly pulled Q’s slim thigh around his hip, rubbing his cock strongly against the supple skin of Q’s flank. His fingers were still wrapped around James’ cock, trapped between their bodies when Q dragged his mouth away.

Smoothing his lips down James’ neck he mumbled around the sweet skin under his mouth, “I’m sure you have the coordination to fuck in the shower without breaking your neck, but I do not.”

“Fuck it,” James swore.

“Oi!” Q’s hands scrambled to clutch at James’ shoulders as his other leg was pulled and seated around his lover’s waist. The water was shut off abruptly, and the shower curtain flew open with a loud rasp. Eyes wide on James’ determined face, Q fussed as he was unceremoniously carried out of the bath. “What are you doing? We’re soaked!”

“Can’t be helped, Q,” James said, panting. The cool air of the flat raised goosebumps on Q’s moist flesh.

“Can’t be helped? It’ll take two minutes to dry off,” Q hollered as he was thrown on his bed with a bounce. James surged over him, all golden hard sinew and heat, spreading Q’s thighs wide between his hips.

Another hard hump against him, and he was silenced by James’ mouth on his. Giving into the passion he had for James, Q clasped that heavy slick form to him, quite happy to give into the voracious lust he felt for the man he adored.

Writhing beneath James, meeting his lover’s thrusts, Q’s fingers gripped that strong back tight. Their breaths were harsh in his ears, cocks sliding smooth between them, slick with water, sweat, and pre-cum. It was glorious, he’d missed James so much while he’d been away. Q was mindless chasing his orgasm, satisfied with just having James against him, kissing him deeply, capturing his whimpers as they escaped his throat.

The opening of the bedside drawer barely registered in his ears, when James’ pulled Q’s head back with a firm hand in his hair. A nip was given to his chin before James hauled back, ignoring Q’s protesting squeak as the slick friction between them was halted. Q couldn’t stop his squirming, his loins were on fire, he was so close to coming. Q was curbed from pulling James back to him with grabby hands by the lick of a hot tongue stroking down his torso. Q’s body seized at the caress of James’ mouth down the length of his cock, before his lover sat back on his heels between Q’s slim thighs.

His legs were spread wider, and James’ face was fierce, his dark eyes admiring, as they raked down the length of Q’s form to home in on the core of his desire.

“James, what… Oh, good god.” Q’s eyes widened as his legs were pushed up hard and wide, lifting his bottom for James to press his face into.

The nerve endings around his hole were firing at the fevered touch of James’ tongue. The slick heat of that mouth, licking around his hole, swirling repeatedly over the sensitive skin between his buttocks, had pre-cum sliding in steady pulses through his cock dribbling, hotly onto the skin of his abdomen. The sensations caused Q to throw his hands over his head, grabbing the bedrails, arching into the pleasure of James’ mouth. Those blue-black eyes just visible between his legs were content, taking in the sight of Q’s uncontrollable twisting form.

“Oh… oh… oh!” Q blurted, eyes clenched tightly closed as James licked a firm stroke up his perineum to his balls, before sucking one gently into that moist, perfect place.

One final lick up the length of his cock had Q humping air when James’ pulled that mouth away to smooth a hand down Q’s torso.

“You’re so fucking hot, Q,” James growled, still watching Q squirm and pant. He couldn’t help it, his body was throbbing all over, his loins tingling unbearably, and Q thought he’d completely lose his mind if he didn’t come soon. James had had him on the edge of release for what seemed like hours now.

“Are you going to let me come any time soon?” Q gasped. “If you don’t, you’re going to be sent on your next mission in just your fucking suit!”

“Really, Q? Threats?” he clucked, his voice low with want.

God, James was so bloody sexy, Q thought, just looking at the beautiful man between his thighs, tightening his grip on the bed rails in preparation for the ride to come. He wanted that gorgeous cock in him as soon as could be managed. Q loved the feel of James’ bulk inside him. Having his lover in him, surrounding him with hard muscles and soft skin, was one of the best things in the world to Q. The sod knew he felt that way too, no matter how much Q berated him, in and out of bed.

Q’s torso bowed at the cool slick that was grazed over his hole, the strong rub of James’ fingers easing some of his body’s tension. He waited breathlessly while a condom was rolled down James’ thick length, the addition of lube being smoothed down over the latex had James’ head back and eyes closed. The sensual image sliced through Q’s brain, and he knew he’d never forget the sight of his gorgeous lover in that moment.

“Yes!” Q grunted, relaxing into the blunt pressure of James’ cock pressing against his hole.

His hips were griped tight with the push of James’ flanks, the breach when it came had them both groaning at the pressure. James’ surge was smooth and slow, holding Q’s writhing, sweat slick hips still with firm hands. The brush of James’ cock flowing over Q’s prostate sent a charged prickling bliss raging through his loins. He was so full, the pressure delicious, the walls of his sheath cinched firm around that beautiful prick.

“Fuck, Q! You’re so tight,” James gasped, his hips grinding hard, set Q’s toes curling at the sensations.

Q let go of the headboard, rising as much as he was able to grip James’ hard. He wanted to feel every inch of his lover, inside and out. He’d had enough of the sensual torment. James resisted releasing his hips, but Q was insistent, and knew he’d leave fingertip bruises on James’ biceps to show for the aroused frenzy his lover had created in him.

“Come ‘mere, come ‘mere,” Q slurred, tugging strongly.

His breath burst out of him when James finally gave in, the solid bulk of him pressed Q into the bedclothes before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. With the taste of himself on James’ tongue, his hands scrambling down the slick skin of James’ back, Q’s hips surged to meet the first full thrust with a satisfied sigh.

“You feel so good… so, so good,” James murmured before taking Q’s lips again.

Q didn’t have an answer, other than the embarrassing sounds bursting from his throat at the wonderful pounding he was receiving. Taking every hard and deep thrust James was giving him, Q wallowed in the pleasure of it all. He relaxed into the strength of his lover, the caress of their skin sliding together, the fullness inside of him continuously brushing over that bundle of nerves thrilled through him. He could just see in his dressing mirror across the room, the beauty of James’ golden form writhing on him, being clutched desperately by Q’s hands and pale, lanky legs. His eyes closed, the pleasure was so intense, tumbling to the zenith of his release in a rapid rush, the image from the mirror stark in his mind.

“Love you…” The words fell from his lips with a gasp as he met James’ flanks over and over again.

James went rigid, gripping Q’s hair tight, grinding deep one last time, before stilling in one long, beautiful, trembling arch over Q. A deep rumbling gasp escaped James, his mouth pressed against Q’s, breathing into him. James took every sound that came from Q’s lips into his own with soft sucks, as the sharp pinnacle of bliss flashed through Q’s groin. James, with a hand in Q’s hair and the other on his cock, rode Q’s bucking body through the ecstasy as he spilled between them.

****

The bed was damp, Q was cold everywhere that James’ skin didn’t touch, and he couldn’t give a damn, too content and sleepy to be in a strop about it, at least at that moment. He was sure if he gave it long enough, he’d end up fussing about it, and James would just smirk that silly, smug smirk at him while he ranted.

Q mused on the confession that had burst from him in the midst of orgasm, and realized he didn’t want to take the words back, deny or ignore them. He was in love with James, and he supposed, now in bed with his lover possessively sprawled over him with his head on Q’s chest, it was just fine his secret had been exposed.

James Bond was a killer and assassin, a spy and a liar. He was all those things to Q, but he was so much more, as well. Loyal to the detriment of his own safety, caring, when he could be. James Bond had a morality deep within him, it was almost black and white, and for a spy, it made him unique. Q didn’t know if James would ever say the words back to him, or if he could even acknowledge having those feelings for Q.

With his hand stroking the soft skin of James’ back, cuddling his lover, Q thought he didn’t need those words. James was here, content to be with Q, and he knew he’d love James Bond no matter what happened in the future. He was gone on the gorgeous man in his bed, and nothing was going to change that.

“Q?” James asked.

“Hmmm?”

“Well? Am I perfect?”

“Yes, except for the bit that takes an unholy satisfaction in molesting my tech…” Q’s reply was languid and soft, loving. “Something for you to work on, 007.”

Q felt James’ smile against his skin.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on my [Website](http://chestnutnola.com)  
> 


End file.
